


one step closer

by swifties007



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam SEED
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-online games, F/M, online games inspired by some games
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifties007/pseuds/swifties007
Summary: 大学生网游au
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala





	one step closer

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完结的新作，搬到ao3存档，贴吧屏蔽词操作把我迷的不行
> 
> by 筱岚/昔年

one step closer

1  
“是谁偷打神意的？”普兰特公会会长看到进入狂暴状态的boss神意高达忍不住在公屏质问，“大家赶紧撤退！”

这是“高达大乱斗”网游周末例行的公会战，活动任务是击败野图boss神意高达，以及从创世纪的随机角度aoe中存活。

神意高达是大乱斗中公认难打的boss之一，血厚技能多，而且血量达到20%以下被攻击后会开启狂暴状态，游戏角色——驾驶员克鲁泽会一边说着“你说这些谁懂啊！”然后朝攻击方向乱丢技能，攻击三倍反弹，所以当公会没有提前布置好阵型，打开防护盾时，有人鲁莽地在红血状态偷偷打神意时，反而会造成公会队友受伤。

“应该不是普兰特公会的。”阿斯兰操控正义高达闪避，“伊扎克，浮游弹！”

普兰特公会遭受到神意的攻击，损失惨重，只能暂时退出对野图boss的争夺，在场仍然在不懈对神意发动攻击的大公会只有奥布和地球联邦两个，其他都是零零散散看起来不成气候的小公会。

普兰特理工大学的大一新生阿斯兰和他的舍友伊扎克，蒂亚戈和尼格鲁遵照公会的指示，远离神意，只是偶尔发射浮游弹指望偷人头，同时注意创世纪的方向。

奥布和地球联邦两个公会都在试图让神意攻击对方的公会，在他们有意识地风筝战法作用下，神意绕着创世纪转圈。

“创世纪进入CD。”游戏公屏划过这条提示，瞬间所有玩家都仓皇出逃，在倒计时还没有归零的时候，创世纪却整个爆炸了，

“这不是什么游戏bug吧？”蒂亚戈将耳机往电脑桌上一拍，“自爆？什么操作？”

“我猜……”阿斯兰操纵正义高达的脸往蒂亚戈那边望去，冷不防中了一发阳离子弹，瞬间残血。正当阿斯兰想给自己开个盾却被偷了个正着，望着电脑屏幕的死亡倒计时，阿斯兰气得摘下耳机。

虽然角色死亡，但是还是可以转视角，他在右下角发现了放他冷枪的嫣红高达，对面还很嚣张地踩了正义高达一脚。

“你们都下线了？”回过神来的蒂亚戈看着自己的舍友，“我现在混进大战神意的队伍了，想抢个人头。”

“奥布还是地球联邦？”阿斯兰问他。

“不不不，这是一个小公会。”蒂亚戈的笑容非常神秘，“叫大天使公会。”

2.

“基拉，你有没有注意到普兰特的那条尾巴。”

“早就看到了老姐，我正在和他联系，索性临时组队，多一个人是一个人。”奥布工业大学的基拉和他的亲姐卡嘉莉住在学校旁边临时租的公寓里，他们和基拉的辅导员玛琉小姐，和同是辅导员的男友穆先生，基拉的同班同学米莉亚和托尔组了一个固定队，玛琉被选为公会会长因为她可以在基拉他们几个学生上课的时候做任务刷一些材料填公会仓库。当实际上，公会战的领导通常是基拉，穆作为辅助。

“别吧，到时候结算还要算他的一份，我有点不舒服。”卡嘉莉很坦率地表达了相信大天使公会一定能获得团战的胜利因此不愿让普兰特公会的人分摊结算的态度。

“有一个盟友总比多一个捣乱的强。”穆笑笑，“好了，所有人完全展开防护盾，站的离神意稍近，这是最后一波进攻了，不要吝啬子弹，让他感受到最猛烈的炮火吧。”

卡嘉莉第一个坚定地推进距离，开到最大火力进攻，大天使公会以及混进去的蒂亚戈一起集火神意，成功吸引了仇恨，然后他们将神意引入到创世纪爆炸之后一片狼藉的光带，绕开乱成一团的奥布和地球联 邦公会，神意此刻也成了瓮中之鳖，被各种大招普攻一顿招呼，最后终于在游戏特效声中一命呜呼。

“呼。”卡嘉莉看着结算窗口上大天使公会的名字，放下耳机伸了伸懒腰，“太不容易了。”

“我们竟然真的拿下了。”卡嘉莉佩服不已，“尤其是你想出来的炸了创世纪，真的好活，太强了。”

“只是微小的操作而已。”基拉眨了眨眼睛，“啊，对不起，来电话了。”

来电的人是阿斯兰。

“好家伙，我舍友大概是不小心加入了你的小队——他公放，我听声音就知道是你，怎么给你捡漏了？”

“谁啊？”卡嘉莉看着基拉蜜汁笑容，有些好奇。

“旁边是谁在说话？”阿斯兰耳朵很尖。

“我姐，卡嘉莉。”

“我怎么不知道你还有个姐姐。”阿斯兰有些疑惑，“她也玩大乱斗吗？”

“当然。”基拉看了眼卡嘉莉，“她主力机是嫣红。团战击坠数5次，也就是跟着我们混经验和奖励的。”

说完卡嘉莉就用脚背轻轻踢了他一脚，基拉浮夸地作出痛苦的表情，随后他又问了阿斯兰：“你打电话是有什么事吗？还是就聊我姐姐？”

“我只是在游戏的时候碰到你而感到诧异而已，不要想多，我的朋友。”阿斯兰赶紧岔开话题，“我好想来参观你们公会的基建，顺便再加个好友？说真的，自从上大学分开之后，我们好久没见，也没好好地聊个天，只有游戏让我们相遇。”

“那来alpha-3，E2区吧，你应该会看到一艘雪白的战舰大天使号，那个是我们的大本营，还能停得下五个高达。”

“你还是没回答我你在跟谁打电话。”基拉挂断通讯之后，卡嘉莉问他。

“阿斯兰，曾经当过小学同学，后来他就回普兰特了。”基拉说起来还有点感伤，“我们是关系很好的朋友。”

“啊那个是他吗？”卡嘉莉指了指头上顶着普兰特公会的牌牌，在大天使号前不动弹的正义高达，“等下，这个好像是我刚才击坠的机体！”

“绝了。”基拉将自由高达的头转过来两人面面相觑，卡嘉莉看了也想感叹一句“至于这么给吗！”

两人快速加了yy好友，基拉还把阿斯兰临时组队，这样方便语音，两人一开始还在一本正经地交流高达的参数，比如说抓地力，速度之类，还有哪里刷说明书（技能点）爆率高这种游戏攻略话题，后来话题渐渐歪到了天边——

“要我传你一份炸创世纪的攻略吗？其实这跟卢克炸死星类似，都是找到创世纪的一个漏洞，类似中间的细缝这些，我可以说是通过游戏解包数据想办法还原创世纪的设计，为了这事我还找了隔壁建筑系的教授，我选修课的老师来帮忙测算，在发论坛之前我先给你一份好了。”基拉语气颇为得意。 

“我跟选修课老师交流只限于论文主题之类的，改了好几次。”阿斯兰叹了口气，“现在论文还在难产中。”

“什么课啊，这么难。”卡嘉莉非常感慨，“不愧是理工科。”

“其实这门课应该算是文科？法律相关的。”阿斯兰叹了口气，“不聊这个了，我们下周团战不妨合作吧，基拉，还有卡嘉莉，你们意下如何？”

基拉看到了阿斯兰发来的好友申请，没去点：“我们还用加什么好友啊，这个强袭高达是我的小号，我的大号在大天使里面停着呢。”

3.

阿斯兰回到普兰特公会的基地，准备下线，看到了屏幕左下角的小红点，一开始以为是公会结算奖励，没想到却是卡嘉莉的好友申请，备注是“我的专业是法律，有问题可以问我。”

“在高达大乱斗的游戏聊天室交流论文怎么听起来怪怪的。”睡阿斯兰隔壁房间的尼格鲁，他年纪比阿斯兰还小了几岁，是中小学频繁跳级的高材生，在蒂亚戈的浸染下也变得八卦了不少，“快点确认啊阿斯兰，你还在犹豫什么。”

“你这小孩子懂啥？”阿斯兰白了他一眼，尼格鲁也点到为止，回公共自习室（客厅）写论文去了。

等尼格鲁走远之后，阿斯兰迅速加了卡嘉莉好友，发了个打招呼的表情。

发完消息之后，很久都没收到回复，阿斯兰有些紧张，定睛细看才注意到卡嘉莉头像已经变灰下线很久了。

“什么鬼。”阿斯兰也下线，他还有几篇DDL，再不写就来不及了。

阿斯兰捧着笔记本电脑来到了客厅——他们校外租的酒店式公寓的公共自习室，地上已经叠满了教科书和杂七杂八的参考书。等他找个位置坐下来的时候，所有人看他的眼神都非常有内容。

“尼格鲁你这小子！”阿斯兰意识到准是他通风报信了些什么。

“冷静点，阿斯兰。”尼格鲁搭住阿斯兰肩膀，“需要我们当僚机吗？”

你小子到底学了些了什么啊！阿斯兰在内心默默吐槽。

4.

期末可以说是所有大学生的梦魇，卡嘉莉活生生在脸上熬出两个青春痘，每天仅仅为了增加公会日活而上线，阿斯兰的消息淹没在游戏弹出的活动窗口中，石沉大海。

“这周末团战boss是‘三小强’，地图倒还是开放地图，感觉从大公会手下虎口夺食还是有点难度的。”基拉向玛琉申请ddl延几天之后，便开始研究这周的团战，“但如果阿斯兰他们加入我们的话，兴许还是有机会。”

“那我给他发消息吧。”卡嘉莉这时想起来两人加过好友，她点开聊天框，注意到阿斯兰真的给他留言过一个论文相关的问题——一个法律名词的意思，这让卡嘉莉感到些许愧疚，她很快回复，然后又询问他，“周日团吗？带你舍友一起。”

等了几分钟，阿斯兰回复：“可以，但是伊扎克有个线上考试，我拿小号加你们公会吧。”

“那你那篇论文……”卡嘉莉还在纠结那件事。

“已经交了，不麻烦你。”阿斯兰秒回，“你还有几门要考？我还有一门。考完我想飞奥布找你们，你和基拉住一起吗？基拉有搬家吗？”

两姐弟交换了一个眼神，于是卡嘉莉回到：“还是老地方。我可能要回趟家，不过无论如何欢迎你过来。”

5.

周日，伊扎克把自己关在卧室准备线上考试，而已经开启放假模式的阿斯兰，尼格鲁和蒂亚戈则齐聚卧室准备上线。

“你连小号都开红色高达。” 卡嘉莉看到阿斯兰小号——圣盾高达的时候忍不住吐槽，她操作着拂晓高达转向圣盾高达，还伸出了“右臂”想和阿斯兰击个掌。

拂晓高达全金的涂装，阿斯兰看了觉得不是很可，在团战中显得过分亮眼，就是活靶子。

“基拉，接下来怎么操作？”

“先苟住。”这两只临时组成的小队暂时又分成两队，由造型最亮眼，如同活靶子的拂晓居中，而基拉的自由高达则打投“重点主攻第三只还没被控住的。”

boss也挺给面子，甚至还转向了他们小队，专门招呼了几个普攻上去。

“基拉，收到红衣公会的邀请！”

“这是普兰特下属的公会，算是精英队？”阿斯兰说道，“我大号就是这个公会的。”

“假装没发现你在吹自己是精英。”卡嘉莉笑笑，“基拉，要答应吗？”

“他们的旗舰密涅瓦的炮口正对着大天使号呢。”基拉用光标指了指密涅瓦号给旁边的卡嘉莉，“可能我们不答应就会一炮轰了吧。”

“说这些之前，先把枪放下吧。”基拉公屏发了这段话。

卡嘉莉早就看红衣公会这帮子人不爽了，她性子急，直接朝着密涅瓦轰了一发手炮。

“喂，什么情况？”阿斯兰操作正义上前援护，“搞得我被迫背叛组织。”

“不是你主动的吗？”拂晓和正义换位。

“收紧队形！”大天使号也上前突进，一时间小强竟无人搭理。

“我觉得现在我们有种亡命天涯的感觉。”阿斯兰和卡嘉莉自动组成了一队，操作自己的高达背对背的扫射四周的敌方高达。

“四十五度角，密涅瓦的阳子炮。”阿斯兰打断了卡嘉莉的浪漫想象，卡嘉莉紧急闪避，还是掉了不少血，“我看到我们的名字上广场了。”

“还真是亡命鸳鸯了！”卡嘉莉虽然说得轻松，但是实际上冷汗直冒，她有些鲁莽的一枪使她受到了普兰特公会的重点照顾，  
这也让阿斯兰受到了些许连累。

“累死了。”在两人被击杀出局的时候，阿斯兰竟然有种如释重负的感觉，“卡嘉莉呢？还好吧？”

“下周我都不想玩了。”卡嘉莉把自己闷在被子里说道。

“别啊，我还想和你组队呢。我可是第一次上自家公会的名单，值得纪念。”阿斯兰笑笑，“其实你意识蛮好的，1v1pvp我都不一定玩的过你。”

“瞎说。”卡嘉莉偷偷看了看阿斯兰的1v1记录，“你一个排行榜的常胜将军就别谦虚了。”

“我从来不对我喜欢的人撒谎。”阿斯兰说完也觉得肉麻，只见卡嘉莉沉默了半晌，回了一句，“你可真会说话。”

一周后的某天，阿斯兰坐在奥布国际机场的星巴克前，叫了一杯咖啡，忽然，他后背猛然被人拍了一下，他转过头，看到了一头金发的卡嘉莉，和许久不见长高了不少的基拉，他一把抱紧了两姐弟，又单独抱了抱卡嘉莉 ，就好像是久别重逢的情侣一般，随后，在基拉的眼神暗示后，他们迅速又放开彼此，阿斯兰能听到自己怦怦的心跳声，这也许就是初恋的感觉吧。


End file.
